


Get Down Mr. President!

by batmanwhoo



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Work In Progress, happy happy times, people get tackled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmanwhoo/pseuds/batmanwhoo
Summary: Different rounds of Get Down Mr. President over the years, played by members of the Team. One-shots.





	Get Down Mr. President!

**Author's Note:**

> In which 10 year old Wally introduces the game to 8 year old Dick and 12 year old Roy, and the trio takes it for a test drive.

“Boys! Ollie’s here!” Barry Allen shouted up the stairs to the three boys that were playing an intense game of Mario Kart in Wally’s room. 12 year old Roy Harper groaned and paused the game. On either side of him, Dick and Wally shouted their protest, upset that they didn’t get to finish their race.

 

Roy stood up and grabbed his overnight bag, slinging it onto his shoulders. He turned back to his brothers to see Wally getting the game back to the main screen and Dick laying on his back on Wally’s bed, with his arms raised above his head. Smirking, Roy walked over to the eight-year-old boy and poked him in the ribs, sending him spazzing to the floor with a thud.

 

“ _Roy_!” He cried standing up before launching himself at the eldest. Roy quickly found himself on the floor with an arm full of grinning acrobat. Wally, now sitting on the edge of his bed, pointed a finger at Roy and laughed.

 

“Shut up, Wally,” Roy muttered as he stood up, Dick clinging onto him like a koala. Wally stuck his tongue out, still laughing.

 

“Roy, let’s go!” The trio heard Ollie shout from below. Roy rolled his eyes and walked out of Wally’s room and towards the stairs. Dick’s tiny frame was still wrapped around him.

 

“Guys, wait!” He heard Wally whisper excitedly behind him. Roy turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised.

 

“Have either of you ever played Get Down Mr. President?” The young speedster asked. A mischievous grin graced his freckled features. Dick furrowed his eyebrows together, clearly confused as to what this game was. Roy shook his head. He’d heard about the game, and understood the premise of it, but he’d never played it before.

 

Wally explained how to play the game to the two before suggesting that they all gang up on Oliver.

 

“And you’re sure Barry’ll be in on it?” Roy asked. Wally rolled his eyes.

 

“Dude, Uncle B’s the one who taught me how to play. Once he sees what’s up, he’ll definitely join in.” Wally replied, waving his hand dismissively. “So, shall we?”

 

Dick smirked in confirmation and Roy shrugged. Hey, any chance to mess with Ollie…

 

The trio made their way downstairs where they saw Barry and Oliver chatting. Wally nodded to Dick and Roy before putting his hand up to his ear. The archer and the acrobat followed suit. Barry looked up, catching his nephew’s eye, and the boys hands to their ears, and smirked, raising his own hand to his ear.

 

From behind, the boys saw Ollie tilt his head in confusion before Wally loudly shouted, “GET DOWN MR. PRESIDENT!”

 

Laughing, Barry tackled Ollie first, and the boys dogpiled on top of the two blondes. They could hear Ollie’s muffled cries of confusion and protest from beneath them, but the group was too busy laughing to care. They were also too busy laughing to notice Bruce walk in the front door.

 

“Do I even want to know?” The billionaire asked out loud, upon seeing the group on the floor. Dick leapt up gracefully from his position on top of the pile and spun to grin at his foster father.

 

“Wally was just showing us how to play Get Down Mr. President, and Ollie was nice enough to let us use him as an example.” The acrobat explained, blue eyes wide, and his slight accent making his act seem much more innocent than it actually were.

 

Roy snickered as he offered a hand up to Wally. Barry was also holding in laughs as he pushed himself off of his friend.

 

“Volunteer?” Ollie sputtered as he stood up, straightening his clothes, “I was _attacked_!”

 

Bruce smirked at his fellow billionaire. “Perhaps you should be more aware of your surroundings, then, Queen.” He replied smoothly. Dick giggled and turned to stick his tongue out at the archer, who scowled in response. Roy rolled his eyes.

 

“ _Anyway_ , we should probably go now, Ollie. I’m sure Dinah’s waiting for us somewhere,” Roy huffed walking towards the front door. Oliver followed grumbling something about obnoxious kids, trolling bats, and a treacherous best friend.

 

“BYE MR. PRESIDENT!” Wally and Dick shouted in unison as he closed the door behind him. They exchanged a quick look before bursting into giggles, Barry not far behind them.

 

“We should do that more often,” Dick commented through his giggles. Wally nodded rapidly in response.

 

“Definitely.”


End file.
